


Honor's Repertoire

by samwise_baggins



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins
Summary: Four songs honoring Anne McCaffrey's Pern.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Day the Dragons Died

**Author's Note:**

> What would happen if the Weyrs were actually shunned (like in the 9th Pass)?  
> .  
> Based on American Pie by Don McLean. (This was popular at DragonCon a few years back, for those who remember.)

A long, long time ago:  
I can still remember how  
I heard that dragons used to flame.

I knew if they didn't rise again,  
Thread could ravage all the land,  
And then our lives would never be the same.

Barren rock stretched everywhere,  
Because the people didn't care  
To help the Weyrs in need  
So they could do their deed.

I can't remember if I cried  
When I sang my death song for his bride,  
But something told me we'd survive  
The day the dragons fly.

So, Goodbye  
To the wings in the sky.  
Thread is gonna fall  
So we're all gonna fly.  
And there's no time to think  
Though the pain makes you cry.  
'Cause this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

The green flies fast and sleek.  
She's strong of heart though you'd think she's weak.  
She makes up half the Weyr.

Without her speed up in the air  
The verdant land would be left bare  
And animals would disappear.

Well, think my Lords and Masters, do,  
If you tell the Weyr to stowe their crew  
The people would soon be scored.  
Nothing will be stored.

Just think what happens if the vibrant green  
Didn't fly the skies and in Between.  
Yes, this is what your protests mean  
Unless the dragons fly.

So, Goodbye  
To the wings in the sky.  
Thread is gonna fall  
So we're all gonna fly.  
And there's no time to think  
Though the pain makes you cry.  
'Cause this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

Now, for this pass we'd be on our own,  
Trying to live with only stone,  
But that's not how it has to be.

When blues char Thread to protect the land  
The holds and crafts should lend a hand,  
Sending fire crews outside to see

If somehow burrows mark the land  
In dirt and clay or marsh and sand.  
To Search for riders new,  
Is a function of the blue.

Though the Holds and Crafts think Searches bad,  
The Weyrs don't Search to make us mad;  
They need a likely girl or lad  
Or else the dragons die.

So, Goodbye  
To the wings in the sky.  
Thread is gonna fall  
So we're all gonna fly.  
And there's no time to think  
Though the pain makes you cry.  
'Cause this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

The mighty browns protect their friends and riders.  
The wounds are worse when you're hurt much higher:  
Three leagues high and falling fast.

With Threaded dragons keening pain,  
It sometimes seems they fly in vain,  
'Cause the Crafts and Holds think their need is passed.

Now the riders ask so little tithe:  
Just enough to feed them right.  
The browns they fly so true,  
But they need some help from you.

And while they score a leg or arm,  
They try to keep their mates from harm.  
And so they have no time to farm,  
Because they have to fly.

So, Goodbye  
To the wings in the sky.  
Thread is gonna fall  
So we're all gonna fly.  
And there's no time to think  
Though the pain makes you cry.  
'Cause this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

Oh, the bronzes lead the dragon wings  
To stop the Thread from killing things,  
With no chance left to try again.

The leader tries to guide them flying strong.  
The Holds and Crafts, they think they're wrong  
To ask for food to sustain their men.

And as I watched them die that day,  
My hands were clenched in fists of rage.  
The crafts and Holds would smile  
When thinking of their guile.

And as the flames climbed high into the night  
To do the job of a bronze in flight,  
I heard the people weep in fright,  
Because the dragons died.

So, Goodbye  
To the wings in the sky.  
Thread is gonna fall  
So we're all gonna fly.  
And there's no time to think  
Though the pain makes you cry.  
'Cause this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

I asked a girl who rode a gold.  
Her weary eyes were much too old.  
She shook her head and whispered _"No."_

I went up to the empty Weyr  
And walked right in despite my fear,  
But the man there said the riders wouldn't go.

And in the streets the children screamed,  
The lovers cried, and the harpers dreamed.  
But not a word was spoken;  
The drum towers all were broken.

And those I thought I'd liked that day,  
The Lords and Crafters, all did say  
That they had made the riders pay  
The day the dragons died.

So, Goodbye  
To the wings in the sky.  
Thread is gonna fall  
So we're all gonna fly.  
And there's no time to think  
Though the pain makes you cry.  
'Cause this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

So, Goodbye  
To the wings in the sky.  
Thread is gonna fall  
So we're all gonna fly.  
And there's no time to think  
Though the pain makes you cry.  
'Cause this'll be the day that I die.


	2. Who's Gonna Be Like Them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoring all of Anne McCaffrey's heroes.  
> .  
> Based on Who's Gonna Fill Their Shoes? by George Jones.  
> .  
> (This was written around the time of MasterHarper of Pern, so later 'heroes' aren't listed.)

You know this old world is full of people, but just a few are chosen  
To be recalled with mournful tears.  
Imagine life without them: all your world's protectors,  
Like Sean Connell, Founder of the Weyrs.

No, there'll never be another Emily or Lessa,  
Menolly or Sorka or Torene,  
A Master Smith Fandarel . . . Or Admiral Benden.  
Shards, I wonder was Ruth just a dream?

Who's gonna fill their shoes? Who's gonna stop that Fall?  
Who's gonna be a Readis or a Jaxom for us all?  
Who's gonna give their heart and soul like F'lar did way back when?  
Yes, I wonder . . . who's gonna be like them?

Oh, we'll never find another WeyrWoman Moreta.  
Much too soon she left this world in tears.  
F'nor rode Canth to glory . . . still Robinton's remembered,  
And Capiam cured everybody's fears.

You know the heart of every person still mourns for Sallah Telgar.  
We're all told Kitti Ping made Dragons fly.  
There was Ramoth and Faranth, Caranath and Mnementh:  
And Lord Alessan's strength has made men cry.

Who's gonna fill their shoes? Who's gonna stop that fall?  
Who's gonna be a Readis or a Jaxom for us all?  
Who's gonna give their heart and soul like F'lar did way back when?  
Yes, I wonder . . . who's gonna be like them?  
Yes, I wonder . . . who's gonna be like them?


	3. Oh, Tillek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the Dolphin Tillek.  
> .  
> Based on Calypso by John Denver.

To swim through the waves of a crystal clear ocean . . .  
To play and to ride on the crest of a storm . . .  
To work with a partner exploring the coastline,  
Searching for questions and answers unknown . . .  
To be free of the land, live in the waters,  
Racing to places no man's ever seen . . .

Oh, Tillek, the help you've provided,  
The teachings you give us, the stories you share . . .  
Oh, Tillek, I sing to your spirit:  
The heart and the soul that have taught us to care.

For the dolphins you've aided and men you have partnered . . .  
For all of the warnings and guidance you give . . .  
For you who have had so many adventures,  
Who show us: to live we must learn to be free . . .  
To be true as the breeze, calm as the rainfall,  
Strong as a mountain, and pure as the sea . . .

Oh, Tillek, the help you've provided,  
The teachings you give us, the stories you share . . .  
Oh, Tillek, I sing to your spirit:  
The heart and the soul that have taught us to care.

Oh, Tillek, the help you've provided,  
The teachings you give us, the stories you share . . .  
Oh, Tillek, I sing to your spirit:  
The heart and the soul that have taught us to care.


	4. Hello Pern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song honoring all of Pern.  
> .  
> Based on 40 Hour Week by Alabama.

There are people on this planet who work hard every day,  
And not for fame or fortune do they strive.  
The fruits of their labor are worth more than their pay,  
And it's time a few of them were recognized.

Hello, Telgar Smithcraft Worker, let me thank you for your time.  
You work an endless hour turn for a living just to send it on down the line.  
Hello, Weaver Crafthall Worker, let me thank you for your time.  
You work an endless hour turn for a living just to send it on down the line.

This is for the one who swings the Hammer, driving home the nail.  
For the one out in the Vineyard, bringing in the ale.  
For the Herdsman, the Trader, the one who keeps us Hale.  
For everyone who fixes the Machines.

You can see them every morning in the Kitchens, on the Roads,  
In all the Holds and the far off Dragon Weyrs.  
Working together and striving on their own,  
They do their best through smiles and through tears.

Hello, Fisher Crafthall Worker, let me thank you for your time.  
You work an endless hour turn for a living just to send it on down the line.  
Hello, Miner Crafthall Worker, let me thank you for your time.  
You work an endless hour turn for a living just to send it on down the line.

This is for the one who blows the Glass. The one who Farms the land,  
For the one that maps the Heavens. For Harper's gifted hands.  
For the Tanner, the Printer, the Baker with his pans.  
For everyone who shares the Dolphin Dream.  
With a spirit and a pride that you can see.

Hello to All of Pern.  
Let me thank you for your time.


End file.
